Blood that Flows
by XxHeavenBreaksMeDownxX
Summary: "You taste fantastic.." Kaiba murmured as Yuugi moaned out as Kaiba reached down and groped his lover's leather clad crouch. Yuugi moaned out and arched gracefully into Kaiba's awaiting arms. "That's right, keep making those sounds. They are simply delicious" Kaiba said as he bit down on Yuugi's neck, lapping the blood that flowed. Rated M for a reason, people:)


Yuugi blushed hotly as his eyes met with his hungry-eyed lover. His pale skin glistened with oil that complimented the his leather clad body. The leather short-shorts and fishnet shirt made the usually child like boy look much older, much more like his true age of 19. His lover stood watching as Yuugi approached him. Kaiba growled low in throat as he tackled Yuugi onto the large, plush bed. Seto attacked his neck, moving aside the fishnet shirt so he could get to as much soft, pale flesh as he could.

"You taste fantastic.." Kaiba murmured as Yuugi moaned out as Kaiba reached down and groped his lover's leather clad crouch.

Yuugi moaned out and arched gracefully into Kaiba's awaiting arms. "That's right, keep making those sounds. They are simply delicious" Kaiba said as he bit down on Yuugi's neck, lapping the_ blood that flowed_.

Kaiba made quick work of the skimpy shirt that covered Yuugi's thin torso. He moved his lips down to suck on Yuugi's semi-erect nipples. They went completely hard when Seto's mouth enveloped them. Yuugi moaned and grabbed a hold of Seto's chestnut locks of hair. He pushed Seto's head down, put Seto being Seto pulled away, not giving Yuugi the release he was so desperate for.

"Patience is a virtue, my angel"

"Fuck patience, I want you to fuck me!" Yuugi said, wrapping his arms around Seto's neck, pulling the elder male on top of him.

Seto leaned in and pressed his lips against Yuugi's own rose, petal red lips. No one really knew how much Yuugi loved it rough. but Seto knew, he knew all to well. Seto's tongue, slithered out of his mouth, gently running themselves over Yuugi lips. Yuugi moaned, causing his mouth to open. Seto's tongue entered his mouth, sending Yuugi into a frenzy. Yuugi and Seto's tongues danced in a sloppy, fast paced rhythm as Seto's arms tightened around his leather clad waist. Seto reached a hand and gripped Yuugi's hard member through the leather pants that hung lower on his thin hips. Yuugi moaned as Seto groped him through the leather.

Yuugi blushed hotly as Seto's hands reached inside the pants, stroking Yuugi's length. The younger boy moaned and placed his hand over Seto's as Seto slowly, painfully so, jacked him off.

"Setoo...Moooree!" Yuugi said, his words coming out in a sexy sounding, long moan.

Seto groaned and dropped his head down to Yuugi's shoulder, biting the soft flesh as he continued to jack the younger male off. Yuugi came with a cry out Seto's name.

"Oh Seto..!" Yuugi moaned as he lay there, his body flush against the CEO's own. Seto smirked and pressed his lips to Yuugi's before, pulling away gently.

"Fucking...mmmhhh..delicious.." Seto whispered as he licked Yuugi's essence from his hand. His pink tongue flicking over his long, experienced fingers.

Yuugi still the aftermath of his orgasm lied flat on the bed, his small chest rising and falling with every fast paced breath he took. Seto crawled off Yuugi and smiled at his lover.

"Wait here, angel. I'll be right back" the CEO said as he exited the room.

Seto quickly rushed to his laptop, which he left in his briefcase on the kitchen table. He went inside the briefcase and pulled out his prize. A tube of lube, he and Yuugi had quite an exciting week last week. Seto smirked at the though of he and Yuugi last week. He loved it and he could tell Yuugi loved it too.

The candles in the room illuminated little in the room. Yuugi didn't even hear Seto enter the room again. Yuugi gasped as he felt a silk blindfold cover his eyes.

"Shush angel its just me" Seto said chuckling, "Just me" he assured Yuugi as he pressed his lips against Yuugi's.

Yuugi arched up as Seto snaked his arm around his waist.

"Mmhh...Seto...yes...moooorreee..."

"Anything for you love" Seto whispered as he threw Yuugi down roughly on the bed, as he captured Yuugi's bruised lips. Seto gave no warning as he thrust his finger into his lover drawing a beautiful moan for Yuugi's petal, soft lips. Yuugi gripped Seto's shoulders, and dug his nails into the pale flesh as Seto slid in another finger, making Yuugi throw his head back in pleasure.

"So..Beautiful" Seto murmured as he removed his fingers from the boy, leaving him to feel hollow.

"Seto..." Yuugi mumbled through lidded eyes. Again without warning Seto thrust into his lover until his cock was in to the hilt.

"Ahhhhh...Seto! MORE! MOVE!" Yuugi screamed as he bucked his hips up, "MOOOREEE!" the amethyst eyed boy screamed as Seto took a hold of the younger male's erection. Seto pumped him in time with his thrusts.

"SETO!" Yuugi came with a scream of his lover's name, Seto followed quickly afterward, his essence filling the boy beneath him. Seto rested his head on his lover's small chest. He could feel his lover's heart still beating erratically.

"I love you" Seto said pressing his lips to Yuugi's once more. Yuugi smiled into the kiss and melted right in. He sighed and closed his eyes as Seto's lips kissed his cheek. Yuugi smiled and put his arms around Seto as he drifted into the world of dreams.

* * *

Authors Note: Did you like it? I am falling so hard for Seto Kaiba but OC stories aren't really my thing so Yuugi just seemed perfect. I really hope you guys enjoyed. This is the first fanfic that I have posted on the site. More pairing for Yu-Gi-Oh are coming up and I have a great idea for some one-shots so stay tuned. Thanks for reading, I appreciate it.

A want to give a big thanks to my editors and revisers.

Editors-Majintalina2118, diamond-from-black-dust

Revisers-kittykittyyaoilover, LeatherAndCardGames

Thanks guys.

Go check out the authors above!

~Nahni~


End file.
